Third Time Around
by Who Cares About Solid Ground
Summary: Niley. The title may change.Nick and Miley are married and they have some marital problems and Miley ends up leaving.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-three year old Miley Cyrus-Jonas sat on her couch while on the phone with her best friend when her husband, Nick walked in holding the bag they had both been waiting for. 

"Hey Nick talk to Emily while I go to the bathroom." Miley said kissing her husband and then walking off.

Nick heard the timer and so he set down the phone even though Emily was still talking to him.

Emily was sitting there talking when all of a sudden she heard two yells one was yelling "It's pink!" and the other was just yelling.

She knew then that it was time to hang up and let the strange couple have there excitement. 

Nick and Miley sat there staring at the pregnancy test.

The line was pink, which meant that she was pregnant. The two had been trying for a year and they were not having any luck so this was good. Nick had become frustrated when every time it would turn out negative.

When Nick had realized Emily had hung up he called the doctors office and scheduled an appointment for the following day at 7:30 so they would be in and out before anyone else had the chance to recognize them.

The two decided to go to bed early so they would be well rested before there appointment

Nick woke up at a quarter to 6 and took a shower and woke Miley up and started making breakfast for the two.

When Miley came down she decided she wasn't hungry so Nick cleaned up and got in the car. 

At the doctor's office the doctor took blood, and said that at the end they would get the results back. The doctor went to check and see if the results were back.

The doctor walked back in with no expression that the couple could tell.

"I have some news that might disappoint you. I am afraid that the test was negative."

"Oh ok well thank you." Miley said with no emotion

Nick and Miley made it home without anyone noticing.

"I can't believe this. There must be something wrong with you." Nick said, which surprised Miley and she thought at first he was joking... until she saw his expression. 

"Me? Why does everything have to be because of me? Did it ever occur to you that maybe you aren't perfect?" Miley said with a raised tone.

"I know I am not but you definitely aren't." Nick said with an even louder tone than Miley had used.

"Wow so why don't you tell me how you really feel?" Miley said in a sarcastic tone, but she was still yelling.

"I don't need your sarcasm or you for that matter." As soon as the words came out of Nick's mouth, he regretted that they had. 

"Fine then maybe I will just leave if you don't want me here." Miley said, with tears streaming down her face.

"Baby I didn't mean it," Nick said softly, and turned to face her, gently taking her hand as they had arrived at their house, and where in their driveway.

"Yes you did or else you wouldn't have said it." Miley said, through her tears, but not pulling her hand away. 

"No I really didn't mean to. It just came out and I didn't think about it. Miles, baby, I'm sorry." Nick begged.

Miley forgave him but this hadn't been the first time he had said something like this. Each time she let it go...but lately, after it kept happening, it kept getting harder to forgive him. 

**Ok well this is a new story and I had help from my beta SVUlover. This is just an idea and trust me it will be better**


	2. AN

Hey guys I know I said I would be updating over spring break and I haven't really but I was planning on it today but one slight problem is that I cant exactly see straight

Hey guys I know I said I would be updating over spring break and I haven't really but I was planning on it today but one slight problem is that I cant exactly see straight. I got hit in the head with a remote and I almost had to get stitches so I am not just blowing this off.


	3. Chapter 3

OK so I am having a dilemma here

**OK so I am having a dilemma here. I am only in my 3****rd**** week of school and I have already had projects and tons and tons of homework. I really don't feel that it is fair to all the people who read my stories and are expecting updates so I am giving you a choice. That choice is either for me to give up my stories and possibly turn them over to other people or to continue writing but my updates will be really spaced out. **

**Oh and another thing that I need peoples help on, is if you think I should keep my stories and stuff then I need you guys to vote in the poll in my profile. **

**-Lindsay**


End file.
